She's Gone Crazy!
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: Eleanor has totally lost her F****ING MIND!
1. Chapter 1

"_**She's Gone Crazy!"**_

_**Chapter I: Should I be Scared Right Now?**_

Why does my mother insist on torturing me with these experiments? She's constantly reminding me that I exist only to express her ideals, and that I was born only to serve the people.

Well I'm telling you right now that Eleanor Lamb is no prostitute! I have sex with who ever I want for free thank you very much…ok if you want to give me some money for it…wait no never mind. Ok give me a fifty and I'll do it, I'm immune to all the sexually transmitted diseases known to man anyway. But you must pass these requirements: No bald spots, no beer belly, no to any inventions made by Andrew or Ned. And the sex better be good or I am going to gut you like a trout! Or what that Bouncer did to that Splicer guy who tried to get into one of those adult clubs in Fort Frolic.

Yeah he is a stain now and the Rosies have been trying to get him up for weeks. Anyway I'm getting off topic, now my so called 'mother' has been injecting me with Plasmids for the last ten years of my life. Plasmids are instant genetic modification that empower you with abilities like Telekinesis or they could give you the ability to shoot fire balls out of your hands. Or electricity, or ice, or bees, or butterflies. Butterflies are pretty, I like butterflies do you like butterflies? You better F***ING like butterflies or I'm going to give you such a pinch!

Whoops, off topic again! What was I saying?….Oh right! My mother has been injecting me with plasmids, specifically tonics, like brain boost, expert hacker, sports boost, lurker, security evasion, short circuit, armored shell, ice storm, electrical storm, fire storm, elemental storm, head hunter, hurried hacker, frozen field, walking inferno, electric flesh, eve saver, arms race, medical expert, eve expert, hackers delight, natural camouflage, basically every tonic found in Rapture. She also spliced me with Plasmids like Electro Bolt, Incinerate!, Winter Blast, Hypnotize, Insect Swarm, Decoy, Scout, Cyclone Trap, Geyser Trap, Aero Dash, Houdini Plasmid, and the Teleportation Plasmid. Now even though I'm immune to ADAM'S physical effects it can still effect me mentally. Unfortunately I am now classified with ADHD, schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, and split personality disorder. And you know what?

Its all my mothers fault that crazy BITCH!

I knew I should have resurrected my father sooner! "Aw shit!" Sorry a Splicer walked into my room and I accidentally set it on fire…and beat it with a stick. Anyway, my father was a Big Daddy he was one of the first of a line of prototypes called the Alpha Series. He was the fourth prototype, none know his real name but most call him Subject Delta. He was the only person who I ever loved, I don't love my mom she's a bitch…seriously I'm not one of those winy teenagers that get mad just because she doesn't get her way, my mom really is a crazy psychotic bitch. Wait…I'm a crazy psychotic bitch…

Did I just call myself a bitch?

Oh yeah I forgot to put prone to short burst of depression on the list. I really hate my mom, did I mention that? Anyway…I found a Big Sister suit laying around Persephone after my ADAM treatment was done, so now I'm going to go look for my fathers body and we will escape Rapture together. It would be rude of me to make him do all the work and force him to travel through Rapture alone! He's going to need help! Luckily I'm a Big Sister now heh heh heh…

I can't wait to see the look on mother's face.

"Aw shit a bug!" _SMACK _Wait… that was a Spider Splicer. Hold on… yup its dead.

…Defiantly dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II: Eleanor meets Subject Omega**_

Now that I have my Big Sister suit all I have to do is find my father's body and we can get the fuck out of here! In case your wondering I'm not wearing a complete Big Sister suit, some lazy ass bastard forgot to finish it. Mine doesn't have the cool looking cage. I wanted the cool looking cage! Hmm…. Now where could my father's body be?

"Here father's body, I have a cream filled cake!….Hello?" I guest that wouldn't work he's dead and probably miles away from here. Wait…

"That's it!" All I have to do is go searching around Rapture for it. The city is huge and it might take months but it will all be worth it when I revive my father. Plus it will piss my mom off! Which is always a plus.

"But first I have to get out of Persephone." As I walked down the halls of Persephone an Alpha Series Big Daddy came out of one of the rooms to my right. Unlike the others it's suit was not all banged up and full of holes and shit, its helmet visor light also worked too. I looked at the symbol on its hand and it had an Omega sign on it. Subject…Omega? He must be brand new. It also had a Drill attached to its right arm just like my father.

"I want to touch it." I walked up to the Alpha Series and started poking it with a stick. The Demo Daddy looked surprised that I actually could talk since I'm wearing a Big Sister suit and all…don't ask me how I know it was surprised, it just was! It then did something I would have never expected. It spoke.

"Why in God's name are you poking me with a stick? As a matter of fact where the hell did you even get the stick there's no trees ANYWHERE!" It spoke with an accent of some sort…sexy.

"I got the stick from up your butt and around the corner!"

"…."

"…."

"That was…disturbing."

"Your mother's face is disturbing."

"Hey! You leave my mother out of this!"

"Why? I always wanted to do a threesome!"

"…."

"What the fuck?"

"Well I guess so. I mean we just met but if you wanna fuck that badly…"

The Alpha Series looked appalled…don't ask my how I know, and it started walking away with that shifty zombie walk that most Alpha Series use now a days.

"Hey! Don't leave me, I'm lonely!"

"Get the fuck away from me crazy bitch!"

"Hey I am not a bitch you man whore!"

"How am I a man whore?"

"Don't you play dumb with me! You gave me a blow-"

"Don't you even fucking finish that sentence!"

"Hey what's your name anyway?"

"Augustus Sinclair." The now name Sinclair palmed his…well visor.

"Why the hell did I tell that crazy ass bitch my name…"

"I heard that!" I jumped onto his back and he started to run around in circles.

"Get the fuck OFF!"

"RIDE EM COW BOY!"

"AHHHHH!" He eventually ran down the hall made a left, made a right, made another right and ended up at a bathysphere station. I looked around my surroundings in amazement.

"Wow…that was convenient!" I looked to Sinclair who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Hey Auggy?"

"…What did you just call me?"

"Um…Auggy?"

"What….whatever, what is it?"

"When are we going to have that threesome?" I asked him seriously.

"….One: are you a nymphomaniac? And two: are you bi?"

"Oh shit! I knew I was forgetting something on the list!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III **_

"Hey Auggy where does this bathysphere lead to anyway?" I asked him.

"It leads to Fort Frolic, that place is creepy as shit. Especially that Sander Cohen guy."

"Oooooooh is it like a haunted house! I like haunted houses! Do you like haunted houses Auggy?"

"No."

"Well then F**K YOU!" I yelled and entered the bathysphere. "I'm going anyway!"

Sinclair looked like he was thinking, then he sighed.

"Move over, I'd be guilty for weeks if I let you stroll on out of here by yourself."

"I knew you loved me!" I put him in a bear hug and nuzzled in cozily into his armor. He took his left hand and pushed me off of him by the forehead with one finger.

"No. I just know that your going to do something unfathomably stupid and if I'm not there to stop it we will all probably die. Besides, I have nothing better to do anyway. "

"…."

"….Works for me!" I pulled the lever that activates the bathysphere and sat on the cushioned bench inside of it. Sinclair sat all the way on the other side of the bathysphere. Why would he do that? Everybody knows its cold down here and one of the best ways to warm up is to share our body heat! So I slid over to his side and wrapped my arms around him. I wish I had a camera we look so cute!

"…Do you mind telling me what the hell you are doing?"

"Sharing body heat. Its cold down here."

"Um…I don't know if you noticed but we're stuck in atmospheric suits. We don't need to share body heat."

"Nonsense, Its still cold!" I nuzzled further into his armor.

"Um…I got to say that your really are making me uncomfortable." He then tried to slide over more but found that he could not because of…well the bathysphere wall.

"Can you please get off…umm…uh…wait, was is your name anyway?"

"The one, the only,….ELEANOR LAMB!" As I yelled out my name I pointed up towards the sky…well sea. I mean bathysphere hull, I mean… whatever I pointed up ok?

"Eleanor…Lamb?" he asked me. He looked kind of scared for some reason.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"…"

"…"

"HOLY SHIT! I GOTTA GET OUTA HERE!" Sinclair for some reason went totally bonkers! He ran up to the front of the bathysphere window and started banging on it with his left fist. The window started to spider web crack.

"Auggy, what the fuck are you doing!" I yelled out to him.

"Oh hell nah, get the fuck away from me! Get outta my HEAD!" He lifted his drill arm and smashed it into the window. Water instantly flooded the vessel and we were sent crashing right into the sea floor. Using my teleportation plasmid, I teleported us onto the ocean floor safely before the vessel actually crashed. I looked to Sinclair.

"What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled out.

"What the hell is wrong with me? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! I'll tell ya what's wrong with me! What's wrong with me is that your family has me under a mind control plasmid, that's what's fucking wrong with me!"

"But-"

"Nah, I don't want to here it. Get outta my head! GET OUTTA MY HEAD!" I took a piece of blunt metal from the bathysphere wreckage and smash it on the back of his helmet, knocking him out cold.

"Geesh, what the hell was he on about. Wait a minute, Eleanor think… Mind control, plasmid, family. That's it! My mother must have him under a mind control plasmid! That won't be to hard to get rid of though but first we need to get back into the city." I picked up Sinclair and carried him to the nearest airlock. I looked above the airlock at a neon sign that said…

"Pauper's Drop…AUNT GRACE!" I hurriedly entered the airlock and pulled down the lever to trigger the drainage systems. I couldn't wait to see Aunt Grace again! She was more of a mother to me then an Aunt really. My real mom is a bitch as you all know. As we walked into Pauper's Drop I set Sinclair down on the floor gently. A yellowish glob formed in my right hand and I threw it at him. That should get rid of my mother's influence on him, when he wakes up he'll be a free man! Well…free Alpha Series.

As I sat and waited for my Auggy to awaken I couldn't help but wonder. How will Aunt Grace react to him. Hell, how will she react to me! She isn't to fond of our kind but I have a feeling that we can change that. As Sinclair awakened I could tell that he was glaring at me.

"What the hell….wait a minute….no… voices."

"Your welcome."

"….You…got rid of the…"

"The mind control plasmid? Yeah, neat huh?" Sinclair ran up to me and put me in a crushing bear hug.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…I LOVE YOU!"

"Nice to see that my feelings were returned." I said, a grin behind my helmet. He let go of me and stood in a healthy up right posture with his left hand on his hip. So…that's why they always stand and walk like zombies , its because of the mind control!

"Ok let's go see Aunt Grace."

"Grace? As in Grace Holloway?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"THAT BITCH KICKED ME OUTTA MY HOTEL!"

"HEY DON"T TALK ABOUT MY AUNTY THAT WAY!"

"Hey, where did you get that bat-OW!"

"That's what you get! My Aunty is not a bitch! Your sister is a bitch!"

"My sister is not a bitch!"

"Then how come she let me fuck her brains out last night?"

"You bitch!"

"You man whore who also has a sister that is a whore!"

"…."

"…."

"You know what I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it."

"Yeah me to lets just get out of this hallway, is giving me an ulcer."

With that said we walked down the corridors of Pauper's Drop, not many Splicer's bothered us though us being at the top of the food chain and all. Although Sinclair's random elemental outburst's were wearing on my nerves though.

"CAN YOU PLEASE TURN THAT ELEMENTAL STORM OFF!" I yelled as I was frozen solid for the fifth time.

"Yeah I can, I just wanted to mess with ya."

"…."

"…."

"….."

"OW! Where the hell do you keep getting these things! A plug in coffee maker, really?"


End file.
